cmrbfandomcom-20200214-history
Garfield vs Top Cat LYRIC MEANINGS
Top Cat: I do live in the street but I won’t take your pitty You’re a lazy mouse catcher and now you’re in my city Garfield, despite being a cat, fails to catch mice and even befriends one. So this shitty gritty creature acting like A.T Jazz, other wise known at A.T (All That) appears in the Top Cat episode "All That Jazz" where he rivals with Top Cat. The OG from ABC, yo, you know it’s T.C ABC is the original channel Top Cat was broadcasted on. T.C stands for Top Cat. Try to beat me? I run the streets you’re walking in Top Cat is claiming he owns the streets that Garfield walks and lives in. Stealing is my game, I own the bed that you’re talking in Top Cat often scams and steals things from others, he is claiming he will steal Garfield's bed. You’re a comical vomit and you’re in my way I’ll claw you to pieces, like your name was monday! Garfield HATES mondays, here Top Cat is making fun of his uncontrolled anger towards the day by using it towards him. Garfield: Yo it’s Garfield get in line because I get real When I’m finished I’ll turn this top kitten into my meal Garfield is going to eat Top Cat. un-trickable n’ clinical you’re a street liven’ criminal Top Cat lives in the streets and scams/tricks people, Garfield is saying that he cannot be tricked. You spitting syllables that makes Odie look despicable Garfield hates his owners pet dog "Odie" who is innocent and doesn't really do much. ''' and I’m bringing the heat, you must of got confused I would take a snooze (ooo) and you would still loose '''Garfield is known for sleeping a lot and being quiet lazy, he is claiming that even if he slept he would win. The pioneer of the feline liers, just start a riot Because with you gone, then I’ll get peace and quiet Peace and quiet is the name of the first "Garfield and Friends" episode. Top Cat: Quit clowning around, I’ve had enough of this shit In the "Garfield and Friends" episode, Peace and Quiet, Garfield is troubled by an annoying clown stopping him from napping. ''' Kick this spluts in the butt and then get rich quick Cause what I spit is sick you’re dribbling disses That smell and sound even worst than cat piss This is serious business and just pay this slight fee '''Another reference to Top Cat's scamming. To see the whole world watch as you get beat by me You got less brains than brain and you’re looking pretty fat Brain is one of Top Cat's friends and is quite stupid. I’m the most when I boast, the tippidy top- top cat! In the lyrics to the Top Cat theme song it goes "He's the most tip top, Top Cat." Garfield: Sure stealing’s your deal but I’ll be the one to scam ya Yet another reference to Top Cat's ability to Scam, Garfield is suggesting that he will turn the tables and scam Top Cat. This easy victory was a piece of Lasagne A spin on the phrase "piece of cake" meaning pretty easy, Garfield loves Lasagne. ' I’m raisin the roof, oh no the humanity '''Garfield has a hatred for raisins hence the sarcasm. ' Even my pet rock has more personality I SandBox- bring it on, show me what you’ve got You always seem to fail, wonder why you’re called “top” 'Top Cat mostly fails at his antics. ' I’m a ghost buster and I cluster this king in a snap '''Bill Murray voiced Garfield in his movie, and played a Ghost Buster. Taste a load of my claw, before I take a nap… zzzzz Another reference to Garfield's laziness.